The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices including a fin field effect transistor (fin-FET) and methods of fabricating the same.
A semiconductor device may be an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, sizes of MOSFETs have also been reduced. Thus, widths of gate electrodes of MOSFETs have been reduced and aspect ratios of the gate electrodes have been increased.
Gate electrodes may include gate metal layers having different thicknesses to form MOSFETs of varying performance.